Family
by Kershaw
Summary: Sam wakes up in a strange bed and he's not alone.
1. Chapter 1

Sam wakes up in a strange bed and he's not alone.

Just a little Supernatural fic I've been working on, Sam gets sent into the future and he meets Dean's family. Takes place between seasons three and four, soon after Dean goes to hell. Rated K+ cause Dean thinks a few bad words.

XXXXXXXXXX

Sam had woken up just a little bit confused. His head was pounding and he wasn't sure what had woken him and even though he hadn't opened his eyes yet, he had the feeling he was in a strange place. But surprisingly, he didn't feel as if he were in danger, in fact, he felt very comfortable and safe. It wasn't very often that he felt safe and he liked the feeling. Then he heard the noise that woken him up. Sam opened his eyes to an unfamiliar room and the sound of a small child laughing. The edge of the blanket twitched and a black dog popped its head into view and grunted at him. Giggles erupted from below the edge of the bed and then became muffled, as if the child were trying to cover its mouth.

"Help me up," he heard the child whisper. "Help me up."

The pitbull lowered its head out of Sam's view and the blankets jerked a bit as the most beautiful little girl Sam had ever seen climbed onto the bed. She took one look at him burst into giggles again, clapping her hands over her mouth and purposefully toppling herself over his leg. Sam couldn't help but smile, her laugh was infectious. She was just a tiny, little thing, with bright red curls sticking all over the place and big green eyes. They both heard the footsteps outside of the partially open door at the same time. The girl shot straight up and shrieked. She scrambled over his belly and burrowed herself into his side. Or at least she tried, her purple-clad butt still sticking in the air. Sam couldn't hold back his full blown grin as he turned his head and saw a stunning woman in a long purple dress come into the room. This woman was obviously the girl's mother, having the same bright red curls, green eyes and pale skin as her daughter, although her hair was longer and her eyes a few shades lighter. As she stepped closer to the bed Sam could see that her hands were covered in scars. Her left hand was shaking slightly and wrapped in a black brace of some sort and she had a large scar on the top of her hand. Small scars were sprinkled across the knuckles of both her hands.

"Mary," she called. "What are you doing, silly girl?" She smiled at him and then stopped, her smile turning into a slight frown. She sat on the edge of the bed and grabbed his chin in a vice like grip, Sam tried to jerk away but she was strong. She popped an eyebrow at him and smiled again. She leaned forward a bit. "My name is Linet," she whispered. She let go of his chin, put a finger to her lips, and pointed to the girl. Sam nodded, understanding that he shouldn't say anything about his odd situation in front of the child. She grinned as she turned to the girl and poked her in the butt. More giggles erupted as she tried to burrow deeper into Sam's side.

"C'mere you silly girl," Linet said as she tickled along the girls sides and snatched her into the air. She laughed and squirmed in her mother's arms. "No! Noo! Help me! Help!" The girl cried dramatically, flopping herself around in her mother's arms. Linet laughed, a sound that was as beautiful and infectious as her daughter's. "Mary baby, we gotta let Sam get dressed so we can have some breakfast." Mary popped up from her dramatic death sprawl, grinning like a kid on Christmas morning. "Ok! I'll go get breakfast started!" "Ok, sweetie," Linet put her down and she shot out of the room with the dog right behind her. Linet sat back down on the bed next to Sam and looked hard at Sam, her eyes traveling over his face and hair. She stood up and walked to the door but stopping and turning back to him before she went through it. "I put your clean clothes away, why don't you get dressed and come on down for some breakfast." She disappeared out the door before Sam could reply.

Sam sat up and rubbed his forehead, he sat there for a moment, trying to figure out what had happened to him. Either this was an incredibly vivid dream or he had been transported somewhere. What sort of monster could do that? There was that djinn that had gotten Dean last year, maybe this is something like that_. _And who was that woman? She seemed to know him well, very well in fact. Was she his girlfriend?Somehow he didn't think so, but she seemed to trust him. _And she was doing his laundry. _Sam rubbed his head again; his headache was getting worse.

He got up and inspected the room quickly, touching his pistol that was on the dresser and glancing around the room. Various clothes and other items were scattered about. He noticed a shotgun propped against the wall next to the door and his weapons bag sitting on the floor. Sam frowned; this looked like his bedroom even though he had never seen it before. He grimaced a bit at the mess before stepping out the door into a small, spare room with a bathroom on his left and another room that looked like it had been converted into a very large closet to his right. There was another room ahead that had a large comfy looking couch and a large, flat screen TV opposite it. It looked like he was in a very small apartment that had no kitchen. And sitting in the middle of that front room was the large, black pitbull.

The dog didn't move as Sam went into the bathroom and it was still in the same spot as he moved to the closet to get some clothes. Finally dressed and ready to go down stairs he moved towards the dog and the stairs behind him. When he got a few feet from the dog it got up and went down the stairs ahead of him. Sam glanced out the window as he followed the dog, it appeared that he was on the top floor of a big house. He had to duck his head as he stepped through the door at the bottom of the steps and came face to face with the dog, again. The dog was sitting in a long hallway with two bedrooms to Sam's immediate left and two other rooms further down at the end of the slightly curved hallway. He glanced into the bedrooms; they were a complete mess and obviously belonging to two very active young boys. Sam wasn't sure where to go with the dog blocking the hallway in front of him when he spotted some narrow, steep stairs to the left. Sam carefully took the stairs, the top of his head barely brushing the low ceiling, the dog following him down into the kitchen. It was completely gray, the only color in the room being potted flowers on the windowsill above the sink and Linet herself. She was a pop of color in the drab kitchen as she stood at the stove cooking eggs. There was a large table set into the wall to his left and instead of chairs there was a long bench in between the wall and the table. The dog passed him and slipped under the table and out of the room, his job done.

Just as Sam stepped towards Linet she moved away from the stove to pile the eggs onto plates that already had pancakes and bacon on them and he saw the same anti-demon tattoo that he and Dean had. It was on her left shoulder next another large scar that traveled from her hairline, down the back of her neck and disappearing beneath her dress. She had another small, diagonal one on the back of her right elbow. He studied her for a moment; she was an incredibly unique looking woman with her long red curls and scars. He wasn't sure he had ever seen anyone quite like her before. He was about to speak when suddenly, there was a bark, a screech of laughter and Mary came racing into the room with the dog hot on her heels. She screeched again when the dog gave her a slobbery lick up the side of her face. "Ewww, Kralen! You're so gross! Yuck! Blahgg!" The dog lunged at her again with his tongue hanging out, about to lick her again. She shrieked again and flung herself into Sam's arms and away from the dog. Linet appeared with a damp cloth and wiped the dog slobber off her daughter's face. "Volume, Mary." She said softly. "Yes Mommy, sorry Mommy." Linet gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and moved back to the stove. "Why don't you both go sit down, breakfast is ready." Linet said, nudging Sam, who was still holding Mary, towards the table. "You can sit next to me." Mary said as she squirmed out of his arms and ran to the table. She clambered up and turned to drag Sam into the bench after her.

Sam was at a loss for words. He had no idea what was going on or where he was or even who this woman and little girl were. They obviously knew him and the woman knew that there was something wrong going on but she seemed completely unaffected by it, she apparently had no problem with a strange man waking up in her house and holding her little girl. Sam barely noticed as she set plates full of food down in front of him and Mary and he hardly heard Mary start chattering away beside him. What was going on? How did he get here? Sam stared at his food not really seeing it, he was having the best morning of his life and he had absolutely no idea what was going on.

"Eat up, Uncle Sammy, your eggs are gonna get cold and…" Sam snapped back to attention when he heard that but not hearing the rest of what Mary was saying. "What?" he turned to her sharply. He was about to insist she explain herself when Linet place a gentle but firm hand on his shoulder and he flinched.

"Mary?"

"Mommy?"

"Will you please hand me that picture?"

"Yes, Mommy."

"Thank you, sweetheart."

Sam had looked back down at his food when a framed picture was placed into his hands. He took one look at it and nearly burst into tears.

It was a wedding photo; it was Dean's wedding photo. Linet was wearing a white lace dress and Dean was in a tux. Both of them were smiling and looked so happy. He felt a small, warm body press up against his arm. "Isn't Mommy pretty?" Sam just nodded. "And Daddy is so handsome." She took another bite of food and laid her head on his shoulder. "What's wrong Uncle Sammy? Please don't cry." He heard a sniffle next to him and a tiny hand wiped away a tear that he hadn't realized had fallen. He choked back his tears and cleared this throat. "Nothing's wrong, baby." He kissed his beautiful, sweet niece on her head and turned to look at Linet. She was smiling at him, leaning against the counter and munching on a piece of bacon.

"Where's Dean?" He barely managed to ask her.

"He took the boys to school, he should be home soon. Now eat your food. We can figure everything out when he gets back."

"I'm not really hungry."

"I didn't ask if you were hungry." Sam flinched and looked at her. She just raised an eyebrow and looked pointedly at his food.

"Better do what Mommy says," a little voice piped up. "Everyone always does what Mommy says."

"Is that so?"

"Yep." The little girl said with a nod and a bite of food.

So Sam took a bite of the most delicious pancakes he had ever had. There were so many questions he wanted to ask Linet but he held them back. Mary seemed like an intelligent child but he had no idea what she might understand and he didn't want to confuse her. He suddenly realized something, making himself choke on his eggs. "You ok there Uncle Sammy?" Mary asked, pounding him on the back as best as a tiny child could. _Mary_, _her name was Mary_. She had been named after his mother. Sam probably would have burst into tears at the thought if he hadn't heard a familiar grumble outside. "Daddy's home!" Mary shrieked, jumping up and down on the bench beside him. "Mary! Volume." "Sorry, Mommy," she grinned sheepishly.

The side door opened and Dean bounded into the kitchen, scooping Linet into a hug and spinning her around. He set her down against the counter and kissed her soundly when he heard the second love of his life giggle behind him. He leaned back and grinned at his beautiful wife; he kissed her once more and spun around to his daughter. She was hopping up and down on the bench next to Sam with a big grin on her face. Oh, how he loved his beautiful baby girl, all fire and light and sweetness. She was a balm to his damaged soul and he could hardly imagine his life without her in it. He took one long step towards her, plucked her from the bench and smothered her with kisses as she laughed with delight. "Daddy," she whispered in his ear. "Uncle Sammy is really sad today." Dean glanced at his brother. Sam was staring at his with his mouth gaping open and tears in his eyes. Dean pulled out the chair that was at the head of the table and sat down, settling Mary in his lap and reaching for her plate. "Finish your food, baby." He said as he looked Sam over. He didn't look hurt; in fact he seemed to be fine except for all the girly blubbering he was doing.

"What's wrong with you? You have a bad dream or something? Was clowns or midgets?" Dean chuckled at his own joke and started to reach for a piece of bacon on Sam's plate.

"Or something." Linet placed plate overflowing with food in front of him. Damn, she certainly knew the way to his heart. Dean grinned at the extra bacon she had put on his plate. "Thanks, babe!" He took a huge bite of food and looked at Sam. Dude was staring at him like he had never seen him before. He was used to Sam's moods, the drama queen, but this one was taking the cake. "Quit your blubberin' and finish your food, Sammy." Dean said, pointing his fork at him. "That's what Mommy said too," Mary commented, spearing a slice of banana off her plate and stuffing it into her mouth. "Did she now?" Mary just nodded and kept chewing. "Well then, we better do what she says." "Mmhmm." Mary nodded again and glared at her Uncle Sam. "Eat." She pointed her fork at him and Sam burst into laughter. "Ok, ok, I'm eating. See?" He stabbed his own slice of banana and popped it into his mouth.

Dean looked over Sam again and started noticing small differences in him that weren't there the day before. His hair was a bit shorter and slightly shaggier, he looked tired, worn out and thinner as if he had been going for days on little sleep and even less food. He was pale and maybe even a little bit hung over though Dean definitely knew he hadn't been drinking last night. He had spent most of the evening helping Cormac and Jamie with their homework, researching their next job and trying to teach Mary how to speak Latin. It had been hilarious, his daughter might be a genius but she was still only two and therefore only had the attention span of a two year old. He felt a gentle hand on his neck and looked up at his wife. She was a miracle, truly. Sam had pointed her out to him one day and told him that if he didn't ask her out to dinner that instant he would kick Dean's ass into next week. Two days later she saved their lives after a job had gone terribly wrong. Twenty three vampires dead in under a minute, it was impossible, yet she had done it with only a pair of swords.

She slipped her hand to the top of Mary's head and smiled. "Do you and Kralen want to go pick out a movie to watch?" The dog perked up from his spot of the floor at the sound of his name. "Yes! Yes!" Mary chanted and Dean set her on the floor where she ran over to the dog and threw herself on him. "Kralen," she sang, "What movie do you want to watch?" The dog just grunted as the little girl climbed on him. "Star Wars? You wanna watch Star Wars?" She giggled as he stood up and she slid of him into a heap on the floor. "Good choice! C'mon Kralen!" The dog and his girl ran out of the room and the three adults smiled at the sound of her chattering away at the dog and then the unmistakable sounds of the beginning of Star Wars.

"You two fix this. I'm going to be in my office." Dean couldn't help but stare as she walked out of the room, hips swaying slightly. She was sexy as hell and she didn't even realize it, no matter how many times he told her.

"Dean." He was snapped out of his little daydream and back to the present.

"Alright Sammy, spill it."

"I… I don't," he sighed and closed his eyes, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "I don't know Dean. I have no idea what's going on. I went to sleep in a grungy motel last night and I woke up this morning in a different place with a little girl climbing onto my bed." He gasped back a sob. "You're dead! Dean, you're dead. I saw you die last week. Lillith… you were ripped to shreds and… and… How are you here? How…"

"Sammy," Dean cut him off. "Calm down, it seems that you were just sent to the future. That's all."

"What? The future? I don't even… what?"

"Lillith, you say? So I'm in hell at the moment." Dean looked hard at Sam, if he was dead by Lillith's hand then Sam hadn't met Cas yet, he didn't know about angels and their ability to send people into the future or the past. This was going to be difficult, how was he going to explain this to Sam without revealing things he couldn't know yet?

"Dean please, what is going on?" Sam nearly sobbed. "I just lost you then I wake up in a strange house to find out that you're alive and married with a kid."

"Three kids, Sammy. I have three kids."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Sam stared at the photo of Dean and Linet. He had propped it up in front of his plate and slowly finished his breakfast. She had to be a remarkable woman to make Dean settle down and have a family.

"How did you two meet?" Sam asked, wondering if Dean would refuse to tell him that too. He was a little angry with Dean for not explaining things to him. But no amount of arguing was going to change his mind, especially when Linet came back into the kitchen and agreed with him. She gently told Sam it was better that he didn't know what was going to happen, that changing things in the past could change things now. She ran her fingers through his hair and kissed the top of his head and he completely agreed with everything she said. She smiled brightly at him and sashayed out of the room as Dean, standing at the kitchen sink, started to laugh. Sam just smiled and shook his head, realizing he'd just been had.

"Uh," Dean grunted as he put the last dish into the dishwasher and turned it on. "I suppose I can tell you that." He said, turning around and sitting back down at the table. He took the wedding photo and looked at it, smiling slightly.

"It was you, Sammy. If it weren't for you…" Dean trailed off into a memory for a few moments. He smiled at Sam. "You saw her and pointed her out to me. Told me that if I didn't go and ask her out for dinner right that moment you would beat the crap out of me," Dean's smile grew into a full-fledged grin. "You said I had to do it right which meant no one night stands and that I absolutely must call her the next day. And so I did."

Dean grinned again and shrugged. "I thought you were just being weird again, you know, like you always are. But who am I to pass up a beautiful redhead?"

"I suppose today is the reason for that then, huh?"

"I suppose it is, Sammy. She would have been just another random girl I would have tried and failed to hit on. Except that she saved our lives two days later."

"What? Really? How did she do that?"

"Hunt went wrong and the vampires took us hostage. There were a lot more of them then we had originally thought. You were strangely calm the entire time though…" A look of realization slowly came over Dean's face. "Because you knew she was coming…" Dean just shook his head. "I had better stop talking before she comes back in here."

XXXXXXXXXX

Mary leaned back against her doggy's belly and sighed. Watching movies was much more fun when her brothers were around, but they were at school now. Mary couldn't wait to go to school, she loved learning but she was too young. Besides, Uncle Sammy had already taught her how to read and Daddy was teaching her how to fix cars. She wouldn't be able to fix any cars by herself for a while because she was too little but Daddy let her hand him the tools and would always show her what he was doing with them. Behind her, Kralen heaved a sigh and grumbled to himself, making Mary giggle. He was always grumbling to himself about one thing or another. She remembered the day that he had saved her life, it was also the day that they found out the dog could smell demons.

She knew what demons were… and angels and ghosts and other monsters. She admitted that she was scared of them but Daddy said that was ok and that he would always protect her and never let her get hurt. Uncle Cas had come to visit for a few days and had taken her and Kralen to the park. Daddy and Uncle Sammy were gone on a hunt, Mommy had to teach her classes at the University and Cormac and Jamie were at school so she and Uncle Cas and Kralen would find lots of fun things to do together. She loved it when Uncle Cas came to visit, she always told him he was her favorite angel even though she had never met any other angels. She told him that one day when they were in line to get some ice cream and she didn't understand why he started acting weird. But then the lady behind them said she thought that was so sweet and he calmed down a bit. Later, when Mommy was putting her to bed that night, she explained that other people didn't know that Uncle Cas was an angel of the Lord so she had to be careful when saying that to him. Mary promised she would.

That day had been so warm out and she begged and begged Cas to take her to the park and he had finally said yes but not until after lunch. So she ate her peanut butter and jelly sandwich which wasn't as good as the ones Uncle Sammy would make and got Kralen's red leash from its spot by the door. She and Kralen had picked it out at PetSmart one day and then they went with Daddy to get a big bag of his favorite food for him. Kralen had found a nice stick at the park and she was throwing it for him and they were having fun even though she couldn't throw too far when suddenly Kralen had knocked her down and started growling. She couldn't get up because Kralen was standing over her and she started to cry because she couldn't understand why Kralen would hurt her like that and not let her up. She heard screaming and saw a flash of bright light through her tears and then Uncle Cas was there. He had scooped her up to his chest and then they were home. When Uncle Cas told her that Kralen was protecting her from a demon and not hurting her she was so glad because she loved her dog very much. She would have been very sad if her beloved dog had not loved her back.

Mary sighed again before perking up with a thought. Maybe Uncle Sammy would like to watch the movie with her. He was sad this morning and she knew that watching the movie with her would be just the thing to cheer him up. She knew that Uncle Sammy had to have been thinking the same thing because he and Daddy had just walked into the room.

"Uncle Sammy! Uncle Sammy! Come watch the movie with me! Please?" She jumped up from the floor, grabbed his knee and pitched herself backwards so that she could see all the way up to his face. She stepped onto his foot and hung onto his knee, swinging herself from side to side and grinning at him because she knew he couldn't move anywhere when she did this. She had used this tactic many times and it never failed to work on him or Daddy. Uncle Cas never seemed to fall for it though, he would just pick her up and set her back on floor.

"Well, Sam, I guess it's a good thing you don't have any classes today." Dean grinned at the slightly panicked look on Sam's face. He might not yet be the Sam he is today, the one who loved his children almost as much as he did, but he was still the same beloved brother and Dean still trusted him implicitly.

"Classes? What are you talking about?"

"Linet teaches at the college here in town and you take a couple classes there."

"Oh. What? I'm back in college? Why?"

"I don't know, Sammy." Dean stepped forward and scooped up his giggling daughter, "You wanted to take some classes and so you are." Dean turned towards Sam and placed Mary in his arms. "Have a seat and watch the movie."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was the silence that woke Sam up. He was reclined in a big La-Z-Boy and for the second time that day, he woke up disoriented. He also couldn't breathe. There was a heavy weight on his chest and he started to panic slightly before he realized that it was Mary curled up on his chest, sleeping with her head on his shoulder. He readjusted her a bit and cradled her in his left arm before looking around the room he was in. It was just as interesting as the rest of the house he had seen with floor to ceiling dark cherry wood bookcases lining the walls and he could have sworn he saw a baby grand piano when he walked in the room earlier. He stood up, holding Mary close with his left arm and turned around to see the piano and large bay windows framing it. He glanced out the windows before looking down, a habit he didn't realize that he had. Satisfied with the line of salt that ran across the windowsills, he continued his tour of the house with Mary asleep on his shoulder.

It was quite large, the house. And nothing like what he expected Dean to live in. When he stepped out of the living room opposite the way he came in, he was greeted with a large and fully stocked office, complete with French doors and a fireplace on his left. He turned away from the office, past the large, curved staircase that went to the second floor and went down a few short steps to what looked like the front door. Sam spied another set of stairs that he assumed went to the basement but stopped and stared in amazement at the ornate chair that so randomly sat in the tiny foyer. The entire chair was carved out of a single piece of dark wood into the shape of a dragon. It looked like something straight out of ancient China. And nothing like anything Dean would ever have in his house. In fact, it looked exactly like something a ghost or spirit would attach themselves to. He eyed it suspiciously before walking past it and making a note to ask Dean about it. He did find the basement at the bottom of the stairs and it was just ridiculous. It had a fully stocked bar, a pool table and a flat screen tv, all things he knew Dean would love, but that was where the normalcy ended. Instead of comfy, plush chairs, something he would expect Dean to want in his man cave, there was lawn furniture. A complete set of ridiculously ugly lawn furniture. It was wrought iron frames with big tan pillows that had ugly yellow and pink flowers all over it. Sam just shook his head and catalogued it with all the other things to ask Dean about. Another thing to ask about? The big Blue Marlin hanging on the wall. Sam made his way around the pool table to get a closer look at the fish. He just could not possibly imagine Dean, on a boat in the middle of the ocean, fighting to reel this fish in. And it seemed he didn't have to because the Marlin wasn't even real. Sam just shook his head in slight bewilderment and turned to make his way back upstairs.

As he walked back through the living room and dining room, in which the huge, twelve person dining room table was strewn with various weapons, Mary started to stir. He felt her tiny fingers hook onto his collarbone and she sleepily rubbed her cheek across his shoulder a bit before she pushed her forehead onto his neck. Sam stopped and looked out the screened in back door to where Dean and Linet were sitting on the stoop. Linet was tucked into Dean's side with her head on his shoulder and he had his arm around her. Sam hesitated, not wanting to interrupt the scene before him. He had never seen his brother so happy or whole that he found himself praying this future would actually come to pass and was not just a figment of his tormented and desperate imagination or the work of a powerful monster. Sam was about to turn away, to allow Dean and Linet this moment when Mary had other thoughts and sleepily called out to her mother.

"Mommy," she yawned. Dean and Linet both turned to see Sam standing in the doorway holding the tiny girl tight against his chest. At first, Mary had no desire to move from her uncle's arms. She was content to just be in his arms as he walked around the house until she saw her mother. She was suddenly desperate to be with her mother and when Linet stepped into the house Mary left one comforting embrace only to be accepted into another. Once Linet took Mary, Sam stepped outside and sat on the stoop with his brother.

They sat there for a while, neither of them saying anything. Sam looked at his brother; the haunted fear that had been so prevalent in his eyes was gone, replaced with a content calmness that Sam didn't think he had ever seen before.

"You have a very interesting house, Dean." Dean just laughed at that and nodded.

"It was Linet's grandfather's house."

She seems like a very interesting woman."

"Oh yes, Sammy, she certainly is."

"Her scars…" Sam trailed off, not quite knowing how to bring the subject up but Dean saved him from having to ask anything further.

"She was a hunter Sammy, and before that she was a soldier. She's one of the best fighters I've ever seen and fighting leaves scars."

Sam just nods at that, knowing all too well the scars that fighting evil can leave. The brothers sit in silence again until the unmistakable sounds of lunch being made floated from the kitchen and Dean turned to grin at Sam.


End file.
